


Love and Promises

by Mister_Apology



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Sex, Mother Complex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Gudako wants to become more intimate with Raikou, but she wants to make sure everything goes well.





	Love and Promises

Gudako walked through the white halls of Chaldea, her chin resting on her palm as she held up her elbow with her other hand, lost in thought. She was contemplating the night she had found herself within Minamoto-no-Raikou’s dream alongside Sakata Kintoki. Together, they had reenacted the fight against Ushi Gozen, and once again quelled the demonic instincts within Raikou. After waking, Gudako had consulted Kintoki about the battle. He had told her that it was as much a matter of proving her Master could accept the Berserker as it was about ensuring her subconscious could accept her Master. 

It had been several days since that night, and Gudako was still mulling over how to approach Raikou about it. Kintoki had advised not mentioning it, and Gudako suspected he was right. It would probably make Raikou cry. And although the older woman was absolutely adorable when she began to tear up, the last thing Gudako would want to do was make anyone sad or ashamed of themselves. Raikou’s oni blood was a sensitive subject for her, especially since their first meeting had been during the events of Onigashima, where her monstrous persona had made trouble for everyone. Having been summoned as a Berserker, never the most stable of classes, had not made things easier for her, and Gudako wanted to make sure Raikou was at ease for what she wanted to discuss.

Gudako wanted, almost painfully, to enter into a more intimate relationship with Raikou. This was nothing new for her, as she had been able to successfully cultivate happy, honest, and open partnerships with just about all the women she had contracted as Servants so far, with the exceptions of Jack and the other children who were far too young for that sort of thing. Gudako had never once she was a textbook polyamorist before she began working for Chaldea, but being around so many beautiful women were utterly fascinated by her had opened up new horizons for her very quickly. It had helped that most of her girlfriends were as happy to be non-exclusive as she was. However, while she could always navigate this web of relationships with ease and ensure that everyone received their share of affection and appreciation, she was always a little nervous when it came to asking someone new to be with her.

As Gudako continued to pace down the halls, she almost bumped into Doctor Roman as he rounded a corner, his eyes focused on a clipboard. “Oops,” he muttered, quickly taking a step back before they collided. “Sorry, Gudako, I didn’t see you there.”

Gudako smiled back at the doctor, looking up. “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going either. I actually wanted to ask for Raikou’s help with something, but I haven’t seen her all day. Do you know where she is?

“Yeah, actually,” Roman said, turning around to point the way he had come. “She and Ushiwakamaru are using one of the sparring rooms back that way.”

“I- I see. Well, thanks for telling me. I had better get going,” Gudako said quickly as she moved around Roman and hurried quickly down the hallway. Raikou and Ushiwakamaru sparring together. That would be something to see, and possibly quickly put an end too before anyone got killed.

“Oh, bye, I guess,” Roman said to Gudako’s retreating back as she powerwalked away. Just then, the same line of thought that Gudako just had crossed Roman’s mind, and he hurried along on his own business.

~

While much of the training at Chaldea was done using the simulator or Rayshifting into an actual location, not long after their mission began the organization realized that if those were used every time one or more Servants wanted to vent their pent up energy, they’d be operating constantly. To alleviate demand, and since much of the facility was unused due to a scarcity of staff, some of the larger rooms had been emptied out and mats had been set up to allow Servants to get some exercise, so long as they weren’t too destructive. 

It was in the room that had become the unofficial swordsmanship dojo that Gudako found the two samurai. It was easy enough to find them, as the tapping of rapid footsteps and clatter of wooden swords could be heard from quite a ways away. Gudako sighed in relief. At least they weren’t using live steel in a practice bout. Stepping through the sliding door as surreptitiously as possible, she leaned against a wall to watch their impressive swordsmanship. 

Raikou was clearly the superior warrior, but Ushiwakamaru put up a spirited fight, not giving an inch, and making the most of her superior agility. Gudako watched in curiosity. She couldn’t use a sword herself, but had seen enough of the weapon’s use to recognize skill when it was in front of her. The two of them may not have been Sabers, but they certainly had the qualifications for that class. Gudako also experienced a certain personal enjoyment in seeing the two lovely women before her work up an athletic sweat. Raikou’s movements were particularly intriguing, and not just for the obvious reasons. She was able to fight with a degree of focus that most Berserkers lacked, but Gudako had witnessed enough of the violence the woman had wrought to see the savagery in her attacks. Here though, it seemed... more contained, as though she was purposefully holding back.

Their dual ended after a few minutes. The two seemed to share some unspoken signal, one which Gudako had no way of guessing was conveyed, and they slowed to a halt. Ushiwakamaru was gasping for breath, and while Raikou wasn’t as winded, she was still noticeably tired. After regaining her breath, Ushiwakamaru hurried over to where Raikou stood, bursting in excitement.

“Well, Lord Raikou? How did I do? I trust I haven’t discredited the Minamoto name,” Ushiwakamaru asked, beaming up at the taller woman. 

“Fu fu, you did very well, Ushiwaka,” Raikou said, as she let out a pleased laugh. “I’m very impressed. The legends of your skill don’t tell the half of it.” She gave the girl several tender pats on the head, which made her practically quiver in joy. “But I’m sure I told you before, you don’t have to call me Lord Raikou. Just Raikou is fine. Or, even though I’m an aunt, calling me Mama would be fine too.” 

Ushiwakamaru grew serious. “I could never do such a thing, Lord Raikou. You are one of the most honored ancestors of the Minamoto clan. It would be improper to address you with anything other than the utmost respect you deserve!”

Raikou shifted from patting the girls head to slowly brushing her hair. “Well, that’s too bad. I hope you’ll change your mind. I’d like to be more familiar with such a hardworking and adorable descendant of my brother.” Raikou smiled, perhaps a touch sadly. “But I am glad you think so highly of me. I’ll have to make sure not to disappoint you.” She glanced over to Gudako, and smiled. “It looks like Master wants to have a word with us.”

Noticing Gudako’s presence for the first time, Ushiwakamaru blushed and took a step back, quickly trying to compose herself. “I’m sorry, my Lord! I didn’t notice that you were here. I apologize for not attending to your presence immediately.”

Gudako stifled a giggle. “That’s alright, Ushiwaka. Come here,” she said, waving her over. She proceeded to give Ushiwakamaru further pats on the head, making her blush even redder than she already was. “You were very impressive.”

She brightened from Gudako’s compliment even more than she had from Raikou’s. “I hope that one day you’ll be able to witness the swordsmanship of my fully grown form. The Hassou Tobi technique I developed after I took the name Yoshitsune was truly a sight worth seeing.”

Gudako smiled warmly. “I hope so too. Maybe if we can all stay together long enough, you’ll grow into that from the old fashioned way. You’re already beautiful as you are now. I can’t imagine how gorgeous you’ll be by then.” Gudako laughed and continued to pat Ushiwakamaru’s head as she stammered out a response. As she did so, she caught sight of Raikou smiling at the two of them. It was the same warm smile as always, but by this point, Gudako had become familiar with smiles that contained hidden intensity. “There’s actually something really important I need to ask Raikou about, so I’ll talk with you later, okay?” Gudako said, tilting her head in the other woman’s direction. 

“Of course, my Lord. I won’t take up anymore of your time.” Ushiwakamaru smiled sheepishly. “But before I go, could we...?” As she asked, knelt down a little and leaned forward slightly. In response, Gudako stood on her toes and placed a tender kiss on the other girl’s lips. Their hands met and held and squeezed briefly before they separated. With one last shared gaze and a wink from Gudako, Ushiwakamaru hurried from the room, blushing happily.

“So, Master,” Raikou asked as she watched Ushiwakamaru leave, “what would you like to talk to me about?” She continued to smile, and it continued to worry Gudako a little.

“Well,” Gudako said, giving a quick, nervous cough, “I was hoping I could talk to you about it on the way to the kitchen.”

~

“You want me to help you make dinner?”

Gudako and Raikou walked down the halls of Chaldea together. As they entered into the more inhabited branch of the facility, the two of them exchanged pleasantries with everyone they crossed paths with. The greetings between and Gudako and female Servants were particularly laden with unspoken meaning, and many of them gave sly winks at her when they saw who she was with. It didn’t take a genius to guess Gudako’s intentions with the Raikou were, and she wasn’t ashamed of her feelings, but it made her embarrassed nonetheless. 

“Yeah. I know how to make food for just myself, but I’ve never made a meal for a large group of people before. And there’s so many Servants here who are really good at and really like cooking for other folks, I haven’t really gotten the chance to try it. I thought maybe you could give me some advice.”

“I’d be happy to,” Raikou said, and smiled. “I’m one of those people you mentioned, so your lack of opportunities is partly my fault.” Raikou moved slightly closer to Gudako as they walked toward Chaldea’s kitchens. “Besides, a mother should always be happy to teach her daughter how to cook. Who are you planning on making dinner for?”

Gudako blushed. “It’s for all of the other Chaldea staff. All the equipment operators and other support staff, you know? They give so much to our mission, we couldn’t function without them, but most of what they do goes unnoticed. I thought it would be nice to make sure they know they’re appreciated,” she said, as she smiled sheepishly. “I know you have experience making food for lots of warriors after a battle, so I thought you’d be the right person to ask.”

Raikou gave Gudako another of her gorgeous smiles as they entered the kitchen. This time, there was no menacing pressure behind it, just genuine happiness. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Master. I’m sure they’ll enjoy it.” Raikou took an apron off of a peg and handed a second to Gudako. “I’ll teach you a recipe I always used after we finished dealing with demons in the capital. You start cutting some leeks, I’ll get a pot of rice started.”

~

All of the staff was very happy to have a meal made just for them. After Gudako and Raikou had served everyone coming off of the latest shift, Gudako had offered to put the leftover food away for those who would be off duty later, but Raikou had took that task upon herself and insisted that she sit down and eat something herself. Gudako sat down and ate slowly, savoring every bite. It was really nice, eating something that she had been part of making. She looked up from her rice when she noticed Raikou standing by her, holding her own tray of food.

“Is it all right if I sit next to you, Master?” Once again, she was showing off that gorgeous smile of hers.

“Please,” Gudako said, scooting over slightly to give Raikou room. She settle down in the spot next to Gudako, and the younger woman flushed slightly at her nearness. “Thanks again for helping me make this. I really owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Raikou laughed. “It was a pleasure to be able to cook with you. Kintoki and the other boys were never interested in this sort of thing. They were always out late roughhousing with one another. Being able to cook together with my daughter was something I’ve always wanted to do. Anytime you’d like your mother to teach you a new dish, go ahead and ask. I’m happy to help you whenever you need me, Master.”

Gudako turned just a bit redder. She liked beautiful older woman as much, well, perhaps more, than the next girl. But there was always something that made her excited whenever Raikou called Gudako her daughter, or herself Gudako’s mother. By this point in her life, Gudako had been intimate with a lot of gorgeous women who had had children. A lot of those Servants, like Marie or Boudica, had been summoned in the stage of their lives before that had happened, but other women were undeniably what most would call MILFs, although she was always a bit embarrassed by the term, like Scáthach or Irisviel. However, no one but Raikou had considered her relationship with Gudako as one of parent and child, which was something Gudako found inexplicably exciting.

That was a lie, Gudako admitted to herself. She had a mommy kink, plain and simple.

Taking the initiative, Gudako inched closer to her. “I’m really glad I got to make dinner with you as well, Raikou. I’ve always heard that cooking together with someone is a great way to strengthen your bond with them.” She smiled as she saw Raikou become even more cheerful, and the two women sat in comfortable silence as they ate together. It was then that Gudako remembered something she had seen earlier. “I noticed, back when you and Ushiwaka were sparring, that you seemed to be holding back a little. I hope you don’t mind me asking why that was.”

Raikou suddenly became tenser, and Gudako wondered if she had made a mess of the evening. “That sweet girl looks up to me. Much more than I deserve. She was there with you, and Kintoki, and everyone else at my shameful display back at Onigashima, but she still thinks the world of me.” Tears began to well up in Raikou’s eyes. “I can’t let her seem my weakness. Not again.”

Gudako looked up at her, her own eyes beginning to water a little in empathy. Raikou’s oni blood. Ushi Gozen. A side of the woman that was both divine and demonic, a source of immense strength, and perhaps the thing that she was most terrified of. No, that wasn’t quite right. Gudako thought back on what Kintoki had told her of Raikou’s attempt at suicide.

“You’re scared of what might happen if that part of you ever gets out of control again, that it’ll hurt the people you care about, even the ones who know and accept that side of you.”

Raikou’s couldn’t hold back her tears. Gudako was glad that everyone else had already finished eating and left. Raikou was a samurai. She’d often cry if she got worked up, but she wouldn’t want lots of people to see her crying this much. Gudako leaned against the other woman, and placed a consoling hand on her back. She bit her lip. 

“Raikou,’ Gudako said hesitantly, “there’s something you probably need to hear.” This wouldn’t be easy, but she knew she’d have to tell her about the fight against Ushi Gozen within the dream. “But you need to promise me that you’ll stay here and listen carefully to everything I have to say. Can you promise me that?”

“Yes, Master,” Raikou said as she took a handkerchief Gudako offered and dabbed at her tears. “If you need tell me something, I’ll listen.” 

Of course, learning that her subconscious had drawn Gudako and Kintoki, the two people in Chaldea she cared about most, into a serious battle didn’t make Raikou feel any better. After Gudako finished her story, Raikou quickly attempted to get up and leave, but the young woman had anticipated this. 

“Mama, please don’t go,” Gudako said softly, catching hold of Raikou’s sleeve, “I’m not finished yet.” In shock as much as anything else, Raikou sat back down. 

“You,” she stammered, her cheeks still we with tears, “you called me ‘Mama’. This is the first time you’ve called me that.”

Gudako nodded. Her eyes were wet too. “Yes. So please listen to what I have to say, Mama.” Gudako wrapped her arms around Raikou in a tight hug. “In that dream, Ushi Gozen accepted me, both as your Master, and as your child. But I accepted you, too. I promised myself that I’d always be there for you when you needed me, that I’d never get scared and run away from you,” she gently chucked Raikou’s chin, “and that whenever your demon side got out of hand, I’d bring you back to your senses. So please don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Raikou returned Gudako’s hug. She was still crying, but now she was smiling through her tears. “You’re such a good girl,” she whispered, a little hoarsely. “I don’t deserve to be the mother of someone as sweet as you.”

“Don’t say that.” Gudako began to stroke her long hair. “You’re strong, and kind, and caring, and beautiful. You’re the best mother a girl could ever hope to have, so I have to make sure to be the best daughter any mother could ask for.” She sat up a bit straighter, and guided Raikou’s head down until their foreheads were touching. “I love you, Mama,” she whispered.

Raikou shivered in joy. Her arms, still wrapped around Gudako, began to tremble. “Mama loves you too, my dear.” She pulled her head back so she could look Gudako directly in her eyes. Her smile now was one of the purest and happiest Gudako had ever seen, and it made her heart flutter. “I hope you don’t mind,” she asked, “but would it be alright for me to call you ‘Baby’ from now on?” She practically wiggled in delight at Gudako nod of acceptance. “Well then, Baby, Mama would very much like to kiss you. Is that okay?”

In response, Gudako placed her hands on the sides of Raikou’s head, and pulled her into a kiss. Raikou had kissed her on the cheeks and forehead before, but this was the first time they shared a kiss on the lips together. Kissing someone new always made Gudako excited. She couldn’t wait to learn how Raikou liked to be kissed. After a few moments, Gudako pulled away from Raikou’s lips. She still had some tears on her cheeks, and Gudako quickly kissed each of them away, earning her a delighted giggle from her mama. Raikou brushed Gudako’s lips with her thumb, and the two returned to their shared kiss. This time, Raikou gently slipped her tongue into Gudako’s mouth, gently getting the feel of it. Gudako let herself be kissed for a few moments, enjoying the experience. Her mama was a good kisser. But Gudako had gotten plenty of practice herself, and soon returned Raikou’s intensity.

After breaking away to gasp for air, the two women panted to regain their breath. Raikou slowly began to chuckle, which turned into a full, joyous laugh. Gudako grinned, and began laughing herself. They embraced one another, delighting in their shared presence and warmth. Gudako would’ve liked to go on hugging Raikou for much longer, but there was something important she would have to do before things could go any further.

“Um,” she said as she drew away from Raikou’s arms, “before anything else happens, there’s something I really need to discuss with you.” Raikou tilted her head inquisitively, and Gudako flushed with embarrassment. “You probably know this already, but I’m in open relationships with a lot of other women. I love you, Mama, I really do, and I want to have a more intimate relationship with you. But I love all of them too, and I can’t be with anyone if it means giving up what I have with everyone else.” Gudako fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt. No matter how many times she had to do this, it never got any easier.

Raikou smiled and began stroking Gudako’s hair, flooding her with a much needed sense of relief. “Of course I understand, Baby.” Raikou placed a soft kiss on Gudako’s forehead. “It was common in my era for important people to have multiple partners, like a wife and multiple mistresses. And you’re humanity’s last Master, the most important person in the whole world. And I could never criticize anyone for wanting to share their love with others.” Raikou pulled Gudako back into a soft hug. “Just promise me that no matter what, I’ll always be your mama.”

Gudako grinned and squeezed Raikou tight. “I promise. You’ll always be my mama, and I’ll always be your baby girl.”

Raikou’s breathing became just a bit faster. “Well then, Baby Girl,” she whispered, “your mama would very much like to take you to your room and spend the night with you. Is that okay?”

“Please,” Gudako whispered.

~

The corridor lights were dimming as Chaldea began to enter the later stages of its artificial day-night cycle. Being cut off from the rest of time, this was the only way to mark the passage of one arbitrary day to the next. When Chaldea’s mission first began, the lights were on constantly, but Doctor Roman had put a stop to it once peoples’ circadian rhythms started to be thrown out of whack. Most people had gone to bed by now, but Raikou and Gudako stilled passed by enough people to make Gudako turn red in embarrassment. 

Raikou had insisted on carrying Gudako to her room. While being held against the older woman’s bosom was extremely pleasant, the sly smirks and playful taunts the women they passed gave to Gudako was making it difficult to fully enjoy her position. Difficult, but certainly not impossible. Raikou smelled very nice.

Once they had entered Gudako’s room, Raikou practically tossed her onto her bed. She leaned over Gudako, and the two shared another passionate kiss. Gudako had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her mama’s tongue in her mouth, but she opened them when she heard a clatter. Raikou had kicked off her shoes.

Gudako broke away from the kiss. “Do you want to take a shower first?” 

“I don’t think so, Baby,” Raikou said, licking her lips. “Mama can’t wait that long.” She began to strip out of her outfit, and Gudako watched, entranced. There were few things as amazing, Gudako had found, as a gorgeous woman getting undressed. Gudako propped herself up on her elbows, enjoying the sight immensely. “Okay, Baby,” she said after she removed the last of her clothing and shaken her hair loose from its tie, “it’s your turn.”

Gudako’s height was lodged in her throat. Raikou was like a dream come true. Long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a pillowy butt, a tight stomach, gorgeous face, and long, luxurious hair. She well muscled; not the physique of a professional bodybuilder, but of someone who had spent her whole life training her body in the arts of battle. Oh, and her boobs. Her boobs were fucking fantastic. Gudako could feel herself getting wetter with anticipation. With a brief jolt, she realized that the inside of Raikou’s own thighs had become slick as well. 

“Do you think you could give me a little help?” Gudako asked as she stood up from her bed.

“Of course, Baby. Mama would be happy to.”

Raikou unfastened the belts at the front of the Chaldea uniform as Gudako slowly pulled down the zipper and let the shirt fall to the ground, revealing her bra. It wasn’t anything fantastic. She hadn’t anticipated she would be needing much in the way of lingerie when she had been recruited, but Gudako hoped Raikou would still find it cute. From the looks of her happily reddening face, she wasn’t displeased. With a pleased hum, Raikou lowered herself to her knees as Gudako kicked off her boots. 

Still humming tunelessly, Raikou tugged down Gudako’s skirt, and Gudako unfastened her bra and tossed it away. With the skirt off, Raikou grasped the hem of Gudako’s tights and began to slowly, sensually, peel them down the young woman’s legs. Gudako now stood in nothing but her panties, and she could’ve sworn she saw Raikou quickly lick her lips. Gudako was a bit embarrassed. It was obvious how turned on she was, just by looking at the growing dampness at the front of her underwear. Raikou slowly closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Gudako’s crotch, relishing the scent. Gudako turned even redder, her breath caught when Raikou opened her eyes and their gazes locked. Not looking away, Raikou gently gripped the top of Gudako’s panties with her teeth, and began to pull down. 

Gudako let out a surprised yelp, but stood still as Raikou took her time removing the last shred of clothing. Once they were low enough, Gudako gingerly stepped out of her panties, and Raikou stood back up, placing her hands on Gudako’s waist. Gudako raised a hand to take off her own hair tie, but Raikou stopped her.

“Leave it on, Baby. You look so cute with that side ponytail.” 

Blushing with barely contained excitement, Gudako stood on her toes, her modest breasts pressing against Raikou’s ample bosom, and the two kissed once more. There was a fierce energy there that hadn’t been in their previous kisses. Both women were eager for what was about to come next. Gudako raised a hand to Raikou’s breast, tenderly fondling it as she traced a circle around Raikou’s nipple with her thumb. This earned a pleased moan from Raikou, who reached down to cup Gudako’s butt. At last, Raikou pulled away, a strand of saliva trailing between their lips.

“Well, Baby,” Raikou asked teasingly, “what would you like to do first?”

It took a moment for Gudako to catch her breath. “Mama, please, more than anything else, I want to suck your breasts.”

“Oh, is that so?” Raikou asked, a twinkle in her eye.

“Yes!” Gudako responded urgently. “I’ve wanted to since the first time I met you!”

“Well, what kind of mother wouldn’t let her precious daughter suckle her tits?” Smiling, Raikou sat down on the side of the bed, and patted her lap. “Come here, baby.”

Instantly knowing what to do, Gudako lay on the bed, resting her head on Raikou’s thighs. Raikou had let her use her lap as a pillow before, doing so naked was an entirely new experience. She breathed in the other woman’s scent, and let out a sigh of contentment. Slowly, Raikou placed a hand on one breast and guided it towards Gudako’s mouth. Gudako gave a quick kiss on Raikou’s nipple before taking it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and suckling happily. Raikou let out a pleased gasp at the sensation, and Gudako’s head shifted a little as Raikou rubbed her thighs together. Gently, Raikou began to caress Gudako’s hair.

Raikou slowly ran her free hand up Gudako’s leg, dragging her fingers lightly over her skin. When she reached Gudako’s upper thigh, her hand slowed even further. A displeased moan from Gudako and a light nip from her teeth elicited a chuckle, and Raikou began to carefully caress Gudako’s pussy.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Baby?” Raikou asked coyly. “You’re quite wet. Do you like Mama’s breasts?”

Gudako didn’t want to ever take her mouth off of Raikou, but she knew she had to answer her Mama. “Yes, Mama,” she gasped. “You’re breasts are amazing and I love them. I love their softness and their smell and their taste!” She quickly buried her face back in Raikou’s tit. 

“Mmm,” Raikou let out a pleased hum. “Mama’s very happy to hear you love her breasts. You’re being a very good girl. Would you like to have Mama’s fingers inside of you?”

With an ecstatic nod of approval, Raikou gently slipped a finger inside of Gudako’s pussy. She gently slid it in and back out, paying careful attention to what drew the most pleased moans from the girl at her breast. She inserted another finger and pushed deeper inside. Raikou quickened the pace of her thrusts as Gudako wriggled in her arms. It was not long that Gudako had to free her mouth.

“Mama, I’m gonna cum! You’re so amazing, Mama! I can’t hold on!”

“That’s okay, Baby,” Raikou reassured. “Go ahead. Go ahead and cum for Mama.”

The orgasm overwhelmed Gudako, and she let out a cry of joy and exhilaration as she let it wash her away. As she lay panting, Raikou withdrew her fingers and began to lick them clean. Raikou took her time savoring the taste as Gudako caught her breath and sat up. The young woman wrapped her arms around Raikou, and nuzzled her cheek. 

“Thank you, Mama. I love you.” They kissed, and Gudako enjoyed the lingering taste of her own cum. “Can it be your turn next? I really want to make you feel as good as I was just now.”

Raikou patted Gudako’s head fondly before laying down on the bed, her hair spread out beneath her. “Of course, Baby. Come make Mama feel good.” She curled a finger, the same one that had first been inside Gudako, in an inviting motion.

Gudako held herself above Raikou, and planted a trail of kisses down her body, starting with her forehead, then tracking down her lips, her neck, her clavicle, her breasts, her tummy. Gudako lay on her stomach and gently pulled Raikou’s legs open. She marveled at how wet the older woman was. No matter how many women Gudako had been with, it always amazed her how turned on she could make others. She placed a light kiss on each of Raikou’s inner thighs, and took a quick lick of Raikou’s juices that had trickled down to get a sample of the feast she was about to enjoy. 

“Thank you for the meal, Mama” she said, locking eyes with Raikou and earning a pleased chuckle. 

“Hurry now, Baby,” Raikou said, a slight tone of longing creeping into her voice. “Mama can’t wait much long- ah!” She gasped and couldn’t finish her sentence as Gudako began to lick her pussy.

It is thought by some that one can know someone’s purpose in life, and upon this earth, by considering the skills that come naturally and easy to them. Whatever abilities they excel at with ease would be an indication of what they are meant to achieve. If that were the case, than Gudako Fujimaru was not someone meant to be a magician. She was not meant to save the entirety of human existence from forces of unimaginable power. While still a mage, she was only one by technicality. Gudako could be considered a wizard in the same way that zero is still considered a number. Her ability to use Magecraft was appallingly lacking, and she could only manage any spells at all with the use of the Mystic Codes she had been provided by Chaldea. One could make the argument that she was meant to be a Master, given the ease with which she got along with so many eccentric people and her compatibility with so many different kinds of Servants. However, this was but a fraction of her true ability; just one of a number of factors that coalesced into a talent that shake the foundations of the heavens and the earth.

Following this line of reasoning, Gudako was, put quite simply, born for the sake of eating pussy. She was the greatest cunnilinguist in the entire history of the planet. It was the unanimous opinion of women from all across the lands and eras of the world that there was no one who could use their mouth to bring a lady to the heights of ecstasy that Gudako could, and she did so with such ease and passion that it made experienced women, who had thought themselves unflappable, quiver from the recollection.

“Wow, you’re,” Raikou stammered between gasps for breath, “you’re really good at this.” Gudako continued her oral ministrations as Raikou gripped the sheets. “You’re gonna make me cum, Baby. Mama’s going to cum!”

She curled he toes and let out a loud gasp as the orgasm that Gudako had been building up inside of her grew too great to be contained. Gudako eagerly licked up Raikou’s cum, giving the other woman a precious moment to regain her composure.

“Mmm,” Raikou murmured, clearing her throat a little. “Okay, Baby. Now it’s my t- aaaah!“ she was cut off Gudako returning to lapping at her pussy. “Baby, you need to give me a momen- mmm!” 

Her protests fell on deaf ears. When Gudako devoted her entire attention to something, as she did when she performed cunnilingus, there was nothing that could shake her focus. The only option in these circumstances was to wait until she had finished. Raikou attempted to close her legs, but Gudako held them firmly in place. The pleasure she was feeling left Raikou too weak to push Gudako’s head away. Upon trying to push herself up, she collapsed with a moan as another orgasm rushed over her.

~

Eventually, Gudako returned to her senses. Her licks slowed down, and she pulled her head away from Raikou’s vagina. Gudako bit her lip. It had happened again, just like it always did. She wasn’t sure how much time had past. She hadn’t been paying attention to the time when they had entered her room, but glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table, she guessed she’d been between Raikou’s legs for around an hour. Raikou wasn’t moving, and Gudako looked up nervously at her face, pushing herself up on her elbows to see past the other woman’s cleavage. Raikou seemed to be asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly through her partially opened mouth.

“You okay there, Raikou?” Gudako asked hesitantly. 

No response.

“Raikou?

No response.

“Mama?”

At that, Raikou slowly raised an arm and, her eyes still closed, waved Gudako closer. Gudako clambered on top of her, and settled down atop her bosom. Raikou took Gudako’s face in both of her hands and brought her in for a long, slow kiss.

“Was I okay?” Gudako asked after Raikou broke the kiss.

“You were AMAZING, Sweetheart,” Raikou said, finally opening her eyes. “I’ve never felt anything even close to that before.”

“Yeah, Gudako chuckled, a bit embarrassed, “I get that a lot.”

“So not every woman from the modern era can do that?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well,” sighed Raikou, “that’s a relief.” She laughed at Gudako’s curious expression. “If every woman was as fantastic as you were, I suspect everyone would be too distracted to get anything done.” Gudako began to giggle as well, and the two of them shared a moment of mirth in each other’s arms.

“I know I went a little overboard there,” Gudako said at last, “but would you like to keep going, or call it a night?”

“Mmm, I think I’m up for a bit more,” Raikou answered, patting Gudako’s head tenderly. “But you can decide what we do next, Baby. I think I need another moment to collect myself.” 

Gudako picked herself up off of Raikou and stood up from the bed. She had taken a few steps towards a set of drawers, when she felt a quick slap on her ass. Nothing painful, but certainly firm. Turning her head to look behind her and rubbing her lightly stinging cheek, Gudako saw Raikou grinning. She raised an eyebrow.

“Have I been a bad girl?” she asked. “Does Mama want to punish me?”

“No, no,” Raikou answered, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “You haven’t been a bad girl. Your butt just looked so cute, Mama couldn’t help herself. Go ahead and do what you were doing”

“Well, I’m glad you like my butt, Mama.” 

Gudako made sure to give it a little extra wiggle as she walked toward the drawers, and was pleased to Raikou’s laughter. She had such a nice laugh. She opened the top drawer and rooted around in her underwear until she found a collection of sex toys. She had brought some of them with her when she began working at Chaldea, and the rest she had acquired through a variety of other means since then. She picked out her favorite double ended dildo, and considered the matter before her. They already both really wet, so she wouldn’t need much in the way of lubrication. Making the necessary arrangements, she returned to sit next to Raikou on the bed. Raikou had poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher Gudako kept there. She offered a second glass to Gudako, and she gratefully accepted. 

After finishing the water, Gudako held up the toy. “Did they have these back in your time?” Gudako asked. 

“None quite like that. May I see it?” asked Raikou. Gudako handed it over to Raikou, who examined it. “I think I can understand how this is used,” she said as she smiled. “Lay down.”

Gudako did as she was told, laying down and opening her legs. Raikou moved over her, standing on her knees. Slowly, she inserted one end of the dildo into her pussy. She gasped as it entered her, and she smiled down at Gudako. 

“These have improved quite a bit since my time. I can see why they might be popular.” 

Slowly, Raikou lowered herself over Gudako. They were both trembling with anticipation, and Gudako reached down to spread open her labia. Raikou carefully slid the other end of the dildo inside of the young woman, and Gudako moaned as she felt herself tightening around it.

“We’re connected now, Mama,” Gudako panted.

“Yes, Baby, we are.” Raikou gasped. “I can feel it.”

Raikou was now holding herself on hands and knees over Gudako. She carefully lowered herself, and Gudako lifted her own hips to meet hers. They each let out a tiny gasp as they their pussies touched, the dildo now entirely within both of them. Gudako raised her arms and wrapped them around Raikou.

“I love you, Mama!” Gudako said in a desperate whisper. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Baby! Mama loves you too!”

They kissed again, this kiss containing a heat unlike any they had shared before. Slowly, Raikou began to raise her hips and Gudako lowered hers. Then in unison, they moved their hips back together along the shaft of the dildo until their vaginas once more touched. They repeated this process, each time faster and with more energy, never breaking their kiss. They spent several minutes like this, until Raikou broke away.

“Suck on Mama’s nipple again, Baby,” Raikou said between thrusts. “Mama wants to feel your tongue on her tit again.” Complying, Gudako brought one of Raikou’s boobs to her mouth, the one she hadn’t tasted before. Raikou petted Gudako’s head. “You’re so cute. You’re so cute, Baby Girl,” Raikou said, her voice now almost a whimper. “Mama loves it when you suck on her tits.”

The bed was creaking furiously when Gudako unfastened her mouth from Raikou’s breast. “I’m going to cum soon, Mama! I wanna come with you!”

“Hold on for just a little bit longer, Baby. Mama wants to cum with you too.” Their faces red and sweaty, Gudako and Raikou continued at their feverish pace. Finally, Raikou whispered into Gudako’s ear. “You can cum now, Baby. Cum together with Mama.”

They both jerked to a halt as one final orgasm washed over both of them. Gudako buried her face in Raikou’s shoulder to keep from screaming, and Raikou gritted her teeth. Afterwards, they panted heavily as they clung together, the dildo still firmly inside of them. 

Raikou collapsed to her side, pulling Gudako with her. They cuddled together, before Raikou reached down and slid the toy out of their pussies. She placed kisses all over Gudako’s face as the younger woman fought to regain her breath. Once she could breath easily, Gudako returned her kisses.

“I love you, Mama,” Gudako said sleepily. “I love you so much.”

“Mmm, Mama loves you too, Baby,” Raikou answered, a touch of tiredness creeping into her own words. “I think it’s time for both of us to get some rest. Would you like Mama to sing you a lullaby?”

Gudako nodded drowsily, and Raikou began to sing. It wasn’t song Gudako recognized. Perhaps it was one Raikou herself had been sung when she was a girl, over a thousand years ago in the Heian period. Gudako reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them, and snuggled into Raikou’s cleavage. 

She had always slept poorly for most of her life, but that had ended shortly after she arrived at Chaldea. Entirely on accident, she learned of a way that could quickly put her to sleep. As Gudako listened to Raikou’s song, she also carefully listened for something else. She let out a contented sigh as she found the steady rhythm of Raikou’s heartbeat. Gudako peacefully fell asleep, wrapped in her mother’s arms, and Raikou followed her soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It's been a long time since I wrote anything like this. Hope to write some more, soon.


End file.
